


truth be told

by flipthescript



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipthescript/pseuds/flipthescript
Summary: the only people that don't know jo & alex are in love with eachother are jo & alex.oralex can't acknowledge the fact that he is in love with that intern he always calls 'princess'
Relationships: Jo Wilson/Alex Karev, Jolex - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	truth be told

For two people that were doctors and always preached about how bad drinking is, they sure did drink a lot.

But, the day had been long and aggravating and both Alex and Meredith needed a few drinks. Meredith needed to forget about the two patients she had ended up losing in the course of 8 hours who she had promised their families that they would come out alive, and Alex, well, he needed it for another reason.

"So.." Meredith asked quietly, taking a long sip of her drink. "You tell her?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the man across from her.

Alex looked away, ignoring her question. He didn't feel like talking about his feelings, he never did, especially not over some chick he shouldn't even be-

"Talked to her?" She cut his train of thought off. Meredith smiled, knowing she was annoying him, but she cared. That's all it was. She cared about him, even if he refused to acknowledge it, that's just who she is- she cares.

Alex huffed and swirled his beer around in the tall glass, continuing to ignore her. The two were in a booth, hidden away in the back of the bar. Neither of them felt like sitting out in the open or dancing around like they'd usually do. They both needed quiet.

Meredith sighed. "Have you atleast looked in her direction?" She took another sip and leaned back into the booth.

"Mer-" He started, but got cut off almost immediately.

"Alex." She responded, raising an eyebrow. She knew him all too well, and even if he said he hated it and told her she was wrong- deep down he knew she did. She could read him like the back of her hand.

"I don't wanna talk about it, so just drop it, okay?" He mumbled, irritated. Which was true, he didn't. But he also wasn't good with expressing his feelings, he just never found the right words. 

"Okay." She dragged out the 'O', laughing a bit to herself. She stared at him, knowing he was gonna crack any minute.

Alex perked up hearing a familiar voice. He turned to look over his shoulder and caught sight of the exact problem he had.

There was Jo, playing darts with her intern friends. She was smiling that smile of hers and laughing that laugh that was so distinctive to her. He watched her from across the bar with those sad, puppy dog eyes. He watched as she would pout when one of the darts missed the board, he watched her take a shot everytime she got a bullseye, God- he was so stupidly in-

"Why are you so stubborn?" He jumped a bit, forgetting he wasn't alone. Meredith smirked. "Alex, go talk to her, please for the love of God go talk to her." She said and glanced at the intern.

"Why do you care so much, huh? What's my-" He stopped himself from talking, glaring up at her.

"Because, Alex, whether you like it or not, I care about you! And I've been in this position before-"

"What position?" He asked angrily.

"The 'I'm so in love with someone but too stubborn to admit it' position, Alex!" Meredith said, just a little too loudly. In her defense, she was feeling a little something after all those drinks.

Alex rolled his eyes. "No one can even stand me in that hospital, much less an intern! No one besides you, and like, maybe four other people like me! So-"

"Jo likes you." Meredith smiled at him.

Alex paused and took in what she said, then slowly grinned and turned back to watch the intern, not wanting to give her the feeling of being right.

"You're blushing." Meredith said with a wider smile, watching his cheeks turn red in the little light above them.

Alex turned back, scoffing. "Shut up." The last time she said that to him, the girl left him, so maybe it was just a type of trust issue getting to him. Hell if he knew. He was terrible at coming to term with his feelings, but there's one thing he did know, and it was that intern across the bar made him feel a certain way.

He thought about her- Jo. He thought about the way she was always so intrigued to learn more, he thought about the way she was so good with the babies in the NICU, he thought about her hair and how when she got frustrated she would blow it out of her way and get even more mad when it stayed, he thought about her.

And not just now, all the time. After she left the room, after he went home, while he was laying in bed at night, while he was getting ready to carpool. She was always on his mind.

"Alex." Meredith said with a sweeter tone.

He turned back to her, sighing. "Mer, I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get me to man up and just do it, don't you think I already would've by now?" He cocked his head at her, raising his eyebrow.

"Alex, she likes you. She does, and I'm not gonna lie to you and say she won't be like the others because I don't know if she will and neither will you, but that shouldn't stop you from admitting to yourself that you're in love with her." She said, finishing up her drink. "What I do know is your stubbornness gets the best of you, Karev, and most times not in a good way. Talk to her, tell her. Because if you love someone, you tell them." She said, then got up and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm going home, Derek's gonna pick me up, you safe to drive home?" She asked.

Alex nodded and shook her off. "Go. Be safe, text me when you're home." He smiled back at her. "Oh, and Mer?" He paused.

"Hm?"

"Thanks." He said quietly, looking up at her.

Meredith smiled and walked out, leaving Alex alone.

He sighed and turned around, seeing Jo again. His heart hurt and as much as he hated to admit it, Meredith was right. He should tell her. He should tell her just how in love with her he was- _is._

The words Meredith said to him ran through his head over and over again. 'If you love someone, you tell them.' The sentence circled through his brain for minutes on end, and the more he repeated it the more irritated he got because it was so stupidly true and it made him mad at himself for letting his stubbornness control him. So, he decided at that moment that he would tell Jo he's in love with her, he will tell her no matter how many times his brain says no, no matter what he thinks the outcome will be, he will tell her.

Soon enough, he will tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> first grey's anatomy fic/jolex fic! woo!  
> this is pretty short and just a drabble, but i got the prompt from an online generator thing and thought it was too cute.  
> hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
